Various devices exist for smoking substances such as tobacco. The most commonly used device is a cigarette or cigar, which consists of tobacco rolled within a thin paper. The cigarette or cigar is ignited at one end and smoke, which is emitted from the tobacco (once ignited or smoldering), is inhaled or tasted from the other end. In addition to cigarettes, there are tobacco pipes which are designed to hold tobacco in a bowl formed at one end and allow the user to inhale or taste smoke or vapor emitted from the burning or vaporization of the tobacco from another end. In particular, a tobacco pipe typically consists of an upwardly facing bowl for holding the tobacco, a stem (or shank) that extends from the bowl and ends in a mouth piece (the bit). Cigarettes and cigars are disposable, while most tobacco pipes are not.